OPERATION : Save Dalton from Klaine's Obliviousness
by QuToBeOrNotToBe
Summary: Jump into the hole leading to Dalton and you'll understand why this operation is sooo important. Important for saving their sanities. Who knows, maybe even you may find a way to help them out!
1. Chapter 1

Takes place when Kurt is still at Dalton…and both Blaine and Kurt are still oblivious little cuties.

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 1

"For the sake of their little gay babies!" cried Wes, as he banged open his dorm door and stormed inside with a huff.

In a flurry he threw his blazer onto the nearest bed, which just happened to be David's, his unfortunate roommate, and his tie onto the desk. The same desk which on which David's incomplete assignment was placed. The same assignment that David was working on.

"What did Klaine do now?" asked David, turning to look at his roommate, with a smile.

It was entertaining seeing Wes loose his cool. It usually ended in something fun!

"Do?! You dare ask me what they do?!" said an agonized Wes, "Where are you when they are making goggly eyes at each other?"

"Yeah well…thats…" started David

"Or when they keep giggling with each even though there is nothing funny!," continued Wes, as if David hadn't said anything. When Wes was on a roll he was on a roll!

"Or when Blaine just has to gush about how amazing Kurt is, always when Kurt isn't there. Why can't he just gush about Kurt's awesomeness to Kurt himself and let us be in peace! If I have to hear about Kurt's oceanic eyes one more time, I think ill just do and drown!"

"But…"tried David, though even he knew it would probably be futile.

"Or or or when they stare at each other like love sick little penguins"

"Penguins?" asked David with confusion on his face.

"I've heard of love sick puppies, never penguins. Do penguins even fall in love?" he murmured.

"Oh David! I can't possibly call them love sick puppies!" cried Wes, looking alarmed at the thought.

"But why not?" asked David

"Because then I can't kick them for being so oblivious!" stated Wes matter-of-factly.

"Oh and you can if they are penguins?" chastised David.

"Of course!" replied Wes.

"Even penguins have feelings you know!" said David

"But you're the one who just said you don't even know if Penguins can fall in love!" said Wes, looking at his best friend as if he had gone crazy.

"So! That doesn't mean you can do anything with them" cried David.

"We'll worry about Penguins later…can we please stick to the topic at hand" said Wes.

"Which is?"

"KLAINE MAKING DALTON GO CRAZY WITH THEIR OBLIVIOUSNESS!"

* * *

Hope you liked it...I'd love to know!

I'll try to update as soon as possible and put Wes out of his misery soon :P

Smily


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Why, oh why, fearless leader Council Member Wes, have you called us to the abandoned hallways on the 3rd floor?" asked a boy.

There were almost 15 students huddled together in an empty hallway, where the only light was coming from a nightlight that was on. The council members Wes, David and Thad sat in front of the group. And was that a gavel in Wes' hand?!

"Yeah! The floor is starting to hurt my bum!" said another voice.

"For an emergency Warbler meeting, Super Junior Warbler Fredrick." replied Wes.

"Its Fred," mumbled Super Junior Warbler Fredrick.

"But if its a Warbler thing, why can't we just have the meeting in the Choir Room?" asked another boy.

"Do I look like an idiot to you, Super Junior Warbler Zachary?" asked Wes.

"No sir!"

"Good. Now to the main purpose of this meeting…" continued Wes.

"But Kurt and Blaine are not here yet" said Nick.

"Good. Otherwise there would be no point of this meeting." replied Wes.

"Hun?" asked Jeff.

"While Kurt and Blaine are busy googlying, while they want to be canoodling, each other in the Choir room, we have work to do," said Wes. Who even says the word canoodling anymore?!

"What he means to say is we've got to make a plan to get the two of them together." explained David.

"They aren't together?"

*Facepalm*

"No."

"Oh. But they seem to together."

"I know. But both of them are completely oblivious"

"So you want to make a plan to make them 'unoblivious'?"

"I knew you guys were that dumb! Now let the brainstorming for 'OPERATION: Make Klaine's Obliviousness Into Unobliviousness' begin"

"That is such a stupid and long name!" scoffed Trent.

"Have you ever met Mr. Bangity-Bang young Trent?" said Wes slyly.

"This is a kangaroo court!"

* * *

Well lets see what these warblers can get up to...will they actually be able to help or will they just make things for Klaine much much harder! Stay with us and find out


	3. Chapter 3

Takes place when Kurt is still at Dalton…and both Blaine and Kurt are still oblivious little cuties.

* * *

Chapter 3

"So?" asked Wes looking around at the Warblers still sitting in that cold( something seemed to be wrong with the school's heating system) semi-dark hallway.

"What so?" asked George(No Fred and George are not twins, nor are they brothers, though they sure could have been).

"So…Did… anyone…. think… of… anything...?" asked Wes, speaking out every syllable properly, as if talking to five year olds.

"We were supposed to think?" asked Zach(yes I know you heard Wes say Zachary, but come on! Everyone has nick names. I'm pretty sure 'Wes' isn't his original name either).

"Why else would I have called you here?" asked Wes looking at them as if they were crazy

"We thought you had a plan, which you needed our help in putting into action," answered Zach.

"This is what I get?" said Wes, turning towards David, "This is the sort of looney, two year olds that.."

"Hey hey hey, calm down Wessy!" said David, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Relax"

"You call him Wessy and expect him to calm down?!" exclaimed Thad, looking at Wes' slowly reddening face.

"Look, lets just all brain storm for some ideas. Im sure we'll come up with something" said David trying to get things into order.

"And if…" started Wes.

"And no…if we don't find any ideas, we can not bash them with baseball bats till they agree to go out with each other," said David before Wes could even finish.

"How could you even think that! I wasn't going to…" said Wes indignantly.

"And no…neither can we push their faces into each other so that they'll kiss, see fireworks and go make, as you call it 'their little gay babies' ," continued David

"I wasn't going to say that, I was just…" said Wes, trying to get a word in.

"And no Wes, we CAN NOT get Blaine drunk, just cause we know that Blaine has no filter when he is drunk," said David, "We can not take advantage of our friend's weakness like that."

"And why can we NOT do that?" asked Wes.

"Because..." started explaining David.

"Its not like we are trying to hurt our little Blainers…we are just trying to help him out."

"Blainers?" cried the Warblers.

Looks like Wes and David, Blaine's best friends, had forgotten that there were more people around.

"Oh god! Blaine is going to kill me when he finds out isn't he," said Wes, looking around in horror as to what he had reviled.

"Want me to book your ticket to the Sahara dessert?" asked David.

* * *

Does Wes seriously deserve to go to the Sahara dessert?

Lets see and find out...if you liked it leave a review!

Until new time...toodles

SMILY


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note : Sorry for a late update...had a busy week. This one is longer than my usual chapter, so hope that makes up ;). Thankyou all so much for reviewing. Glad to see that me and Warblers could make you smile. It means a lot to me. For those of you asking when our two obliviouses will be brought into the picture, don't worry you won't have to wait long. And that you so much for calling me awesome, and the Warbler's awesome. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Takes place when Kurt is still at Dalton…and both Blaine and Kurt are still oblivious little cuties.

Chapter 4

"OUCH!" cried Wes, jumping with a start, and into Ninja Turtle position( or atleast thats what I think it was supposed to be).

"Who the hell do you think you are waking me up in the…" he continued, wildly looking around, unable to see his attacker(don't worry no ones trying to kill him) who was standing right in front of him.

"Its 4:00 am, and I really don't fancy sleeping on the floor, unlike everyone else," said David, who turned out to be the attacker.

"But why did you have to pinch me so hard for that?" cried Wes, rubbing his cheek " God, its gonna bruise! Ugh!"

"Cuz you wouldn't wake up, and no it won't bruise!" replied David.

"I was never sleep, and if it does I will kill you" said Wes, still rubbing his cheek, which was bright red(not so much from the pinch than from the way Wes was rubbing at it).

"Says the guy who was snoring his nose off," scoffed David.

"Its called 'snoring your head off' Mr. I-Like-Waking-People-Up-By-Torturing-Them!" said Wes, as he started to sit back down. The initial shock had worn off and had left him sleepy again.

"Its FREAKING 4 AM! Can you teach me your freaking english later and go back to our dorm?!" almost shouted David.

"If you were so sleepy why didn't you just leave?" asked Wes, shaking his head( he was trying to clear it so that the for of sleep would leave and he could argue with David properly. How could he let David win the argument…even if it was FREAKING 4 AM).

"Cuz you had the keys!" explained David.

"If you wouldn't keep loosing all the keys we wouldn't be in such a situation!" reprimanded Wes.

"I didn't loose them, I left them inside the room when we left, cuz YOU kept screaming that we'd be late" said David

"Its the same thing, if…" started Wes.

By that time, non of them noticed that their loud banter had woken up most of the warblers, who were watching their Council Members with amusement.

"You really wanna go there? Wait till I start with my entire list of…" started David.

"These people are fighting like a married couple," whispered Fred, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh please no more matching making! I've had enough for one night and plus these two are straight," said Zach.

"I can't help it if I like to cuddle!" Wes replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Or not…" added Zach.

"Come on, lets go back to our dorms, we have class tomorrow. And if I'm late in Mrs Feinginns class again, I swear she'll feed me to the jellyfish," said Fred, and slowly everyone trickled out. Making as less noise as possible because if Wes saw them leave, who knows what he would do.

"And what about the time when..."

"Shut UP!" cried Thad suddenly.

Both David and Wes stopped abruptly and started at Thad. Thad never shouted, or screamed, or even raised his voice, even though he was a Warbler(and let me tell you….thats an achievement!)

"Everyone has already left, and I'd advise that you do too. Goodnight" and with that he also left.

"Come on Big guy, lets go," said David, giving a had to pull Wes up.

"You go on, I'll catch up. Ive got a call to make," said Wes, pushing David towards the stairs.

"At 4 AM?" asked David.

"Ya..now go." said Wes, giving him another shove.

"Why can't I hear?" pouted David.

"Cuz its personal," said Wes.

"Since when have things become 'personal'?" said David, using his hands to quote the word personal.

"Ugh Ok, stay. But don't say a word. Or we are dead," said Wes seriously.

"O…..h….k" said David, "But if you are going to call someone won't you have to say something on the phone?"

"Shut up," said Wes, with a glare which would make Kurt proud.

With that he took out his phone and dialed some number.(Yes David did try to get a look at who it was but Wes was a little too fast for him. Ninja you see.)

"I need a bottle of that purple liquid today at 6 am," said Wes into the phone.

"You can never, for your life, wake up at 6 am" whispered David.

"Yes I can!" said Wes to David.

"But make that 8 AM" said Wes into the phone, and promptly ended the call.

"See I spoke and we are still alive" said David, poking his tongue out at Wes.

"If you mock me again Im not giving you access to my keys for the next whole week, and I won't tell you what that purple liquid is…" said Wes, with an air of superiority(well he did know how to make David listen to him)

"You wouldnt dare!" cried David, hurrying after Wes.

* * *

**So? You planning to mock Wes ever, or do you want to know what the purple liquid is too?**

**Hope you liked it...leave a review!**

_**SMILY**_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is a filler chapter...yes Kurt has made an entry...not as dramatic as the diva he is...but I'm sure there will be enough drama and divaing in the up coming chapter ;) Keep enjoying

* * *

Takes place when Kurt is still at Dalton…and both Blaine and Kurt are still oblivious little cuties.

Chapter 5

"Don't touch that…!" screamed Wes, as he burst through the main doors of the dorms at exactly 8:00 am( talk about punctuality).

Now lets rewind and see what was actually causing Wes to scream his lungs out in the very early of the morning:

_Both David and Wes were sleeping peacefully in their respective beds unaware of the disastrous sleeping breaking alarm which was about to sound any second._

**_"Play Call Of Duty! _**

**_Scream it in your face! _**

**_Play Call of Duty! _**

**_And don't forget to tie your lace!_**

**_OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH yeah!_**

**_C…!_**

**_O…!_**

**_D…! _**

**_WAKEUP! _**

**_GOOOOOD MORNING!"_**

_"Ugh! God Wes! What sort of an alarm is that!" cried David as he got of from under his warm covers to turn of the alarm. He knew Wes would never do it. He never did it. It was like a ritual now. A ritual that David hated but was accustomed to non the less_

_"Ugh…get up Wes! We have class in half an hour!" said David as he shook his roommate awake._

_"What time is it?" asked Wes, as he yawned and got up. Stretching leisurely as he got up._

_"7: 58" replied David from the bathroom. (No its not weird that he knows exactly what time it is inside the bathroom, they had a clock in their bathroom, and almost everywhere else otherwise they would never reach anywhere on time)_

_"What?! And you have the audacity to complain about having class when there is such a crisis!" cried Wes, and with that he ran straight from the room, down three flight of stairs at top speed. He would have ridden down the banister but well, that didn't come to his mind that early in the morning…(he is human after all!)_

_Now guys running down the stairs in their pajama's would not have been such a big deal in the Dalton dorms. But a guy, non other than Wes, running down the stairs in just his boxers and a grey Dalton T-shirt, shouting "PLEASE DONT LET ME BE LATE" at the top of his lungs was definitely worth poking your head out of your room and watch the show!_

_The moment he burst through the front door, he saw a huge white box kept near the main black and red metal door. And also saw Kurt hovering near it._

"Don't touch that…!" screamed Wes, as he burst through the main doors of the dorms at exactly 8:00 am(now talk about punctuality).

Hearing Wes' scream Kurt paused, his hand mid-air. He turned his head to see where the shout had some from. It didn't take him long. Anyone with red and blue superman boxers would stand out anywhere(I think ?)

And with that Wes came running down the front steps, the the gravel pathway("Ouch that hurts…why didn't i put my shoes on?") till he reached Kurt. And thankfully Kurt hadn't opened or touched the precious white box.

With that Wes snatched the box off the ground, though with difficulty…it was pretty big after all.

"You want some help with that?" asked Kurt, looking at his mad friend.

"No thank you. Just because you are taller than me a little doesn't mean you have more ninja powers than me!"

"Yeah…Im sure you have superman powers too!" said Kurt slyly, looking pointedly at Wes' legs.

"Yeah…maybe..non of your concerns. Now be a good boy and stay away from the coffee for breakfast." and with that Wes ran back inside and up the three flight of stairs.

But outside, Kurt was still shaking his head at Wes' antics.

"Well that was weird. And why did that box state in bold letters ' Purple Liquid…hope it works' and that too with a wink?! I wonder what he's up to now…" thought Kurt.

* * *

OOOOOOOOO...!

Lets see what happens... ;)

Keeeeeeeeeep Reviewing


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: For all those of you who have not mocked Wes up till now, or unless you were with David, you might just find out a little bit more about the purple liquid and its…well that would be giving it away…Enjoy**

Takes place when Kurt is still at Dalton…and both Blaine and Kurt are still oblivious little cuties.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Its safe" cried Wes entering the room (Why is it that whenever he enters anywhere he seams to be shouting or screaming?! odd)

"Whats safe and from who?" asked David without even turning around as he continued to pack his bag and put his incomplete assignment inside, thinking which excuse he'd have to produce _this_ time.

"The purple liquid! and its finally safe from Kurt" explained Wes heaving a sigh.

"Oh. I see" replied David.

"Arn't you glad that it didn't go into the wrong hands and cause catastrophic damage?!" asked Wes, looking at David's uninterested face.

"Yes" replied David detachedly.

"You don't look it," said Wes

"Cause I'm too busy trying to look into my brain as to which excuse to use for my unfinished assignment" burst David waving his assignment in Wes' face.

"And how much purple liquid did you order?" asked David eying the huge box that Wes had just put down.

"One bottle," replied Wes, plonking back onto his bed.

"And how big is that bottle?" asked David.

"On an average probably as big as my hand. Only lengthwise. But if you wanna know breadth-wise I'd probably say as thin as Kurtipie" answered Wes.

"Then why on earth does it need to be delivered in such a big box?" asked David.

"Because if it would have been in a smaller box…" started explaining Wes.

"Forget it, I don't even want to know, said David shaking his head, "You'd better get your superman clad ass out of bed and into the shower, we barley have time for breakfast."

"Oh no! But without breakfast my plan won't work," cried a flustered Wes as he got up and started rummaging though his closet like a mad-man(Kurt would have had a fit if he saw the way clothes were being flung here and there.)

"You go live through that hurricane, I'll meet you in the great hall for breakfast," and with that David was out the door, leaving Wes scrambling to get ready.

He enter the Great Hall ("No it was not the great hall if was the cafeteria! God Blaine, keep your Harry Potter away from me or ill forget we don't go to Hogwarts!") and walked towards their regular table. Jeff and Nick seemed to be having a sword fight with spoons.

"You'll never get me alive!" cried Nick

"I don't want you alive, all I want is your doughnut" parried Jeff

"Well then you won't get that alive. MUHAHAHAHAHAH"(for those who don't understand, that was not the sound of a kiss, that was an evil laugh) laughed Nick

Opposite to them sat Kurt and Blaine. In their usual seats. Right next to each other. Shy smiles on both their faces. As David walked closer, he could slowly make out what Klaine was saying.

"God, I have no idea how I'm going to be able to pass that test in algebra on tuesday!"

"Don't worry Kurt. There is no need to fear when Blaine is here. I promise ill be on your doorstep, well dorm step, with coffee and help!" said Blaine, trying to keep a smile from bursting on his face and air pumping…an excuse to spend alone time with Kurt.

"Thanks Blaine, that would be so amazing. I don't know what I would have done without you!" said kurt, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Asked Wes for help. Simple. He's actually better at algebra than our dear Blaine is," said David, with a smirk towards Blaine as he sat down next to Jeff and Nick who were still fighting, this time with forks.

"Really. Id better ask him then, but where is he? I saw him in the morning being crazy, well crazier than he actually is," replied Kurt, not really noticing the glares ('if looks could kill') to David.

"He's just getting ready, he should be here any minute," replied David as he borrowed food from Jeffs plate, he was too busy to notice.

"You wonderful ladies asked for me?" said Wes with a smirk as he materialized at the table.

"How in the world do you do that? I still havn't understood," said Blaine

"Secret, blainyboo," said Wes.

"Don't call me that," muttered Blaine, knowing that it wouldn't really do much good.

"Here you go Blaine, decaf-mocha just like you like it!" said Wes, as he handed him a steaming cup of coffee.

Here, Kurt was getting a little jealous. Coffee was their thing. It was a Klaine thing. Then why did Wes have to go and put his freaking self where he wasn't needed.

"You got me coffee?" asked Blaine looking confused

"Ya. You do drink coffee in the morning." replied Wes.

"You know my coffee order?" asked Blaine astonished.

"Ya. Kurt's not your only friend you know!" said Wes indignantly.

"What do you want Wes?" said Blaine, knowing that there had to be some catch.

"Nothing just a smile of satisfaction on your face when you drink that coffee!" said Wes sweetly.

"You know you are acting very suspiciously right?" said Blaine raising his eyebrows.

"When do I not!"said Wes, "Now drink up! We will be late for class"

"Wes…wess!" hissed David, poking Wes with his elbow.

"Yes, my dear David" said Wes.

"What in the world did you put in that coffee?" whispered David.

"What in the world are you accusing me of David. Cant a friend just…" whispered replied Wes.

"I repeat. What….did you put in that coffee Wes?!" asked David.

"Umm…the Purple Liquid" answered Wes.

"And what is the purple liquid?" asked David looking suspicious.

Before Wes could reply, Blaine was on his feet, jumping on top of the chair and then jumping onto the table (yes he loves to jump. and no he's not a monkey)

"Wessssy! I feel like I'm floating of a cloud! Did you put a cloud in my coffee Wessy?! OOOOOOOOO That rhymed. Im a rhymer!" exclaimed Blaine with joy.

"Kurt do you like rhymers?!"

* * *

And here is Klaine...!

Hope you liked it.

Let me know

SMILY


	7. Chapter 7

Im sorry for the late update...

Takes place when Kurt is still at Dalton…and both Blaine and Kurt are still oblivious little cuties.

* * *

Chapter 7

_"I repeat. What….did you put in that coffee Wes?!" asked David_

_"Umm…the Purple Liquid" answered Wes_

_"And what is the purple liquid?" asked David looking suspicious._

_Before Wes could reply, Blaine was on his feet, jumping on top of the chair and then jumping onto the table (yes he loves to jump, and no he's not a monkey)_

_"Wessssy! I feel like I'm floating on a cloud! Did you put a cloud in my coffee Wessy?! OOOOOOOOO That rhymed. Im a rhymer!" exclaimed Blaine with joy._

_"Kurt do you like rhymers?!"_

"Rhymers?! Blaine are you nuts?" scolded Kurt, "Get down from the table."

"But Kurtie..." said Blaine, "Im supposed to climb on furniture. It's like what I'm meant to do. Like your eyes are meant to be the most beautiful eyes on the planet. Those which change colour and sparkle and.."

"No you are not... you'll get hurt," explained Kurt, trying to pull him down.

But on the inside what Kurt was thinking was, "Why in the world is Blaine describing my eyes and ugh...this crazy...ugh!"

"I don't get hurt...I'm super-strong. I'm like a knight in armor," explained Blaine, very seriously. He pulled out an imaginary sword and started twirling around cutting down imaginary enemies.

By this time, the entire cafeteria had stopped talking among themselves, and were besides themselves laughing at Blaine's antics. They had heard about their glee club's lead singer's jumping antics, but this is the first time they had gotten to witness it for themselves.

As Kurt tried unfruitfully to bring Blaine down, David and Wes were having their own little argument.

"Is the Purple Liquid alcohol Wes?" asked David, looking at Wes disbelievingly.

"Alcohol, me? Why would I put alcohol in Blaine's coffee?" asked Wes innocently

"Cause you are Wes." started David

"True," said Wes, realizing that David's argument was pretty accurate.

"Now you'd better tell me fast cause if the teachers land up in here, our best friend's going to be in a hell lot of trouble and its all gonna be your fault," said David, looking around making sure there weren't any teachers there yet. Thankfully the teachers thought that they were grown up enough not to behave like undapper boys. How much wronger could they have gotten.

"Mmm... aaaaa... yyyyy... bbbbb... eeeee..." said Wes slowly.

"YOU FREAKING PUT ALCOHOL IN BLAINE'S COFFEE?!" screeched David.

Hearing David, everyone around started looking at them instead of Blaine.

"I said maybe," hissed Wes, "And you didn't have to scream that to the entire school"

"But you put ALCOHOL IN..." started David, but Wes put a hand over Davids 'oh-I-must-say-everything-I-think-mouth' and tackled him to the ground.

Coming to the struggling duo on the ground, Jeff and Nick bent down and asked, "You seriously put alcohol in Blaine's coffee Wes?"

Wes just nodded in reply.

"You rock man! Finally. Maybe now Blaine will say something to Kurt... speaking of Kurt, look" said Jeff, pointing to Kurt, who was still trying to get Blaine to get down.

"I know that you are a knight in armor, but unless you get down from that table how are you gonna do save all the damsels in distress," said Kurt, reasoning with Blaine like he was five years old

"I already saved my prince in peril. I saved you. Now I don't have to get down ever," said Blaine ( though I don't think he realized what he just admitted...).

Kurt blushed red hearing this and the others snicker at Blaine's words.

"Oh My Gaga, did Blaine just say what I think he said. Oh My Gaga! Oh My Gaga!" screamed Kurt on the inside, "Calm down. You're friend needs you right now, you can go crazy later.

"Blaine, if you don't come down this very instant I am never talking to you ever again," said Kurt calming down internally, we both know that was never possible but a guys got to say what a guys got to say,especially when he's trying to save the neck of his crush.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no, I'm coming down. Kurt please please please please please don't ever not talk to me," said Blaine almost in tears as he jumped down from the table and landed with a graceful somersault (how is it that even when he is drunk he's just as graceful), "Please. Kurt. I don't know what I will do, you cant ever..."

"Hey, hey hey calm down. Blaine relax. I'm not going anywhere," said Kurt, horrified at the tears which had sprung up in Blaine's eyes, Blaine's beautiful, honey golden eyes which just made him feel like he was melting into a puddle of gold.

"But you said that..." said Blaine

"I just said that so that you would get off the freaking table Blaine."

"So that means you wont ever leave me and go and never talk to me and make sure that I die?"

"No ofcourse not. Why would I ever...poooof" said Kurt as something hurtled towards him.

And what is was that hurtled itself towards him was Blaine. Who wrapped him up in his arms in a such a way that he never wanted to let him go. And all Kurt could think was "WHAT?!

* * *

OOOOO! Finally...something!

Please review :)


End file.
